Studies with yeast indicated that 1) a drug, F30066, used in China for the treatment of schistosomiasis, was genetically active and 2) the irradiation of fuel oil with UV irradiation of similar intensity and wavelength to that of sunlight resulted in the production of highly toxic and in some cases genetically active water soluble compounds. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ong, T., Callen, D.F., Huang, S.L., Batzinger, R.P., and Bueding, E.: Mutation induction by the antischistosomal drug F30066 in various test systems. Mutation Research 48:37-42, 1977.